Problems
by from a hopeless teen
Summary: Seven teens, seven problems. No worse than the others. They claim their so innocent. But that lose in the eye of the beholder. Welcome to seven loves of misery. Two on the outside looking in.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own splatalot!

Prologue

Welcome to our... home. Well you could call it that, or prison. Each person here is, special you could say. Others would say crazy. Seven of them. Seven said to be crazy's, all trying to prove their so called innocence. Of course trying is hard to succeeded at. People stopped actually talking to them after their first weeks. Now they were living in their own personal hell, no companionship, no love. Little did they know that could change. Of course love, here? It couldn't be real. A friend, not a chance. People with these problems that they so called have, they block out emotions. They used to rule this castle. But really, nothing was ever theirs.

Welcome. To Splatalot, home for the mentally ill.

**so what do you think. Please please please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- so first who has what**

**Kook- Multiple personality syndrome. Thinks he's a bird at times**

**Knightress- says she here's voices telling her what to do.**

**Ballista- didn't feel good enough and became bulimic. **

**Shaiden- attempted suicide because she wanted to disappear**

**Skabb- Kleptomaniac. (Feels the need to steal things.)**

**Gildar- Will only talk to himself, or reflection.**

**Crocness- cuts herself because people didn't like her**

**Thorne visits Shaiden and Tinkor works at there.**

**No POV**

Thorne waited. He was still, no twiddling, no fidgeting. He felt uncomfortable in the waiting room, like if he moved I alarms would go off or something. Sure he loved his sister, but he hated coming here. She would hardly talk to him, and it smelled weird. He couldn't explain the smell, it was like someone coated a fish in cleaning spray and left it there.

"Oh, are you waiting for someone?" A docotor said.

"Um, sort of. Visiting my sister, she gets put of therapy in," I checked my watch." six minutes."

"Oh, well I'm Tinkor, one of the therapists. And you?" He asked, holding his hand out.

"Thorne." I couldn't help but grumble. Soon the questions of what my sister did would score out, then the pity. I hate all the pity, the sorry's, as if. Then it's the conversations behind our backs about how much of a freak she is, the laughs, and then more fake pity.

"Well, I can see of I can get your sister out early, if you want to see her, can you can wait here."

"I can find her room." I got up to leave, when Tinkor put his hand up to my chest to stop me.

"If you want you can go down to the cafeteria, it's chicken day. You should try it."

"Sure." I said, wanting to leave this conversation. This Tinkor guy was weird.

"Three doors down and to the left."

As soon as I got there, I think I hit the jackpot of weirdos.

"Skabb, put that pudding back, you already have one." One nurse said to a teenage guy pushing a pudding cup into his shirt.

"Don't say I should eat the celery first, I want to eat the chicken." A young women was sitting alone, talking to nobody.

Then this one guy went. "I can't eat chicken, I'm a bird so it would be wrong. How about you serve something us birds like. How about a rodent, or or um." He was very much human, but very very strange.

"Kook, just eat your vegetables." The lunch lady said.

I didn't have time to eat, Shaidens therapy session,was going to be over in two minutes. I had to run a little, but I made it to her room perfectly on time.

"Shaiden." I said. Sitting down on the cold metal chair.

Shaiden sat on her bed, unfazed by my existence.

"How's it going?" I asked, useless question. Any question was really. She wouldn't reply, and the unbroken streak stays unbroken.

"Tell mom I'm fine." She knew I knew she wasn't 'fine' you can't be 'fine' here. It's like saying you met a unicorn. Not real but some choose to play along and believe it. That's what my mom does.

"So, have any friends?" That's a new question. One she can't answer with 'eh'

"I don't need friends." Of course she doesn't.

"I saw a kid who thinks he's a bird. You could easily be friends with him. You sort of like birds, sort of."

"No. I don't, and he's in group therapy with me. He's weird." Wow. Three whole sentences.

"Well happy up. I hate seeing you like this. I'm comin back tomorrow." I said. Leaving behind all her pain, and entering the dim lifted hallway.

"Thorne?" A familiar therapist asked.

"Tinkor, I have to go. Sorry cant talk." I spit out, trying to leave.

"Oh, well see you soon." He called out.

I usually didn't make friends, so this was weird for me. I'm dreading coming back though.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-**

**Sorry I haven't uploaded. My life's a mess right now. This girl at school called me a fat ugly smelly bitch. She hacked my Facebook account and wrote insanely awful things about me. My teachers are making me talk to a bunch of therapists to make sure I don't become anorexic or something stupid. I don't have any time to write anymore. I hope to write again soon, but my friends gave me inspiration and reviews,and laughs. Now they're all against me, so I could try to write. But it wouldn't be right, writing in between therapist sessions, with no inspiration, and hurtful feedback, and no one to tell me to keep trying. Maybe people on here think I'm worthless to, everyone else thinks I am. So goodbye, and I wish you'll try not to forget all about me.**


End file.
